Brian Griffin
thumb|Brian GriffinBrian Griffin egy 8 éves, beszélő, fehér labrador, aki a Griffin családdal él, amióta Peter kóbor kutyaként rátalált. Rendelkezik különböző antropomorf tulajdonságokkal, mint például értelmesen beszél, autót vezet és két lábon jár. A sorozat elején volt egy jelmondata: "Kinek a lábát kell megkufircolnom itt egy száraz martiniért?". Meglehetősen éles eszű. A "Brian Goes Back to College" című epizódban kiderül, hogy korábban Brian felvételt nyert a Brown Egyetemre Rhode Island-en, de nem fejezte be tanulmányait, diplomát nem szerzett. Brian művelt háttérrel rendelkezik; szereti az operát és a jazzt, és rajongója John Coltrane-nek. Folyékonyan beszél franciául, tagalogul és ért spanyolul is. Tagja a MENSA nevű nemzetközi egyesületnek. Szeret énekelni is és kiséret nélkül imitálni tud egy fodrász kvartettet. Több alkalommal is énekelt duettet Stewie-val. Lelkes író, egyszer meghívást kapott, hogy írjon a The New Yorker-nek, de végül kirugták, mikor a magazin megtudta, hogy nem fejezte be a főiskolát. Írt egy novellát is, bár nem sokat haladt vele azon kívül hogy kitalálta a címét, ami angolul Faster Than the Speed of Love, egy szinopszisa hasonló a Vasmadarak III. című filmhez, ami miatt Stewie és Lois gúnyolta is őt, és ezt többször is felhozták a sorozatban. Dohányzik, alkohol- és volt kokainfüggő. Brian szerint a kokainfüggősége visszavezethető egy gyermekkori traumára, mikor édesanyja elhagyta. Emiatt terápiára is járt. Több epizódban is vásárolt, vagy birtokolt marihuánát. A "420" című epizódban, egy egész táncos darabot előad, annak érdekében hogy legalizálják a marihuána használatát; a dal címe "A Bag of Weed". Az "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One" című epizódban, elárulja, hogy van egy Ziggy tetoválása. A "Brian & Stewie" című részben kiderül, hogy tart egy pisztolyt arra az esetre, ha öngyilkos akarna lenni. 'Szülei' Brian Austinban, Texasban születet egy farmon 4 testvérével. Édesanyját Biscuit-nek hívták, apja egy őrző védő kutya volt aki a Coco névre hallgatott. Édesanyja születsée után magárahagyta, ami miatt lelki problémái adódtak. A "Don't Make Me Over" című részben, zavarba jött mikor ellenségesen megugatott egy rappert, amiért apját, Coco-t és annak neveltetlsét okolta. Az epizód végén dühbejön azért mert az operatőrt sokkolta, hogy egy afroamerikai műsor kezedetekor kikapcsolat a TV-t, és ezt azzal magyarázza, hogy csak fáradt, és nem azért mert az egy fekete műsor. A változó idővonal miatt, a születési dátuma nem biztos, de állítása szerint 8 éves (The Man with Two Brians). A "Road to Rhode Island" epizódban visszatér szülőfarmjára, ahol úgy mutatkozik be, hogy ő volt az aki beszélni tudott, csak így ismerik fel. Ugyan ebben a részben megtudja, hogy az anyja elpusztult, kipreparálták és egy asztalt csináltak belőle. Brian és Stewie ellopják a testet és eltemetik, ahol Stewie próbál jó benyomást kelteni, de végül csak annyit tud mondani, hogy jó asztal volt. 'Korábbi felnőtt élete' Valamikor a Griffin család előtti életében eljutott Rhode Islandre és felvételizett a Brown Egyetemen. Jelenleg egy szemeszterre van még hátra a diplomáig derül ki a "Brian Goes Back to College" thumb|Brian és Stewie a főiskoláncímű epizódból. Brian szolgált a Béke Hadtestben is (Jungle Love). Megemlíti azt is hogy ismerte Andy Warholt (A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks). Egy ideig hajléktalanként autók abalakait mosta pénzért mielőtt találkozott Peter-el, aki othont ajánlott neki Quahog-ban, Rhode Island-en. Az életkora poéntól függően változik. A "Brian in Love" című részben, megjegyzi: "Hét éves vagyok és ha jóI keverem a lapokat van még hét évem hátra." 'Griffin család' Peter a legjobb barátja, annak ellenére, hogy Brian az okosabb, de a sorozat későbbi részeiben szoros kapcsolatot alakít ki a család legkisebb tagjával, Stewie-val. Egy korábbi részben, Brian inkontinenciától szenved a Lois iránt érzett szerelme okozta stressz miadt. Megpróbálja Stewiera fogni a dolgot, de ez kiderül egy nyilvános baleset alkalmával egy boltban. Brian előtt a Griffin családnak volt egy másik beszélő kutyája aki a Todd névre hallgatott és 15 éves korában betegség miatt elpusztult. Gyakran neki jut a békítő szerep a családban, sokszor vidítja fel a család többi tagját. Ő az aki reálisan látja a dolgokat a családban, sokszor figyelmezteti Petert, hogy amit épp tenni készül nem épp a legjobb ötlet. 'Egyéb' A Family Guy univerzumban, a kutyák vagy beszélő, emberszerű élőlények mint Brian, az unokatestvére Jasper vagy Új Brian (The Man with Two Brians) vagy realisztikus, mint például, Biscuit, az apja Coco, és az alkalmi szeretője, Seabreeze. Mindekettő típusra ugyan azok a szabályok vonatkoznak, mint például nem engedik be őket néhány boltba vagy gazdi nélkül mászkáljanak az utcán. Brian emberi tulajdonságait ritkán hozzák fel, de a pár kivétel közé tartozik, mikor Peter főnöke, Mr. Weed, vicces beszélü kutyának nevezte, illetve mikor a "Brian in Love" részben Brian próbálja megmagyarázni a párkapcsolati problémáit Peternek, aki válaszul azt mondja "Uram isten te tudsz beszélni!" Függetlenül emberi intelligenciájától, Brian rendelkezik néhány általános kutyaszokással. Például a nyelvével tisztítja magát és a hátsó lábával kaparja magát a bolhák miatt. A "Road to Rhode Island" részben elárulja hogy nem lát szineket. Fél a WC lehuzása, és a porszívózás által keltett zajtól, attól függetlenül, hogy a "Fore Father" részben porszívózik. Több alkalommal is kiderül, hogy kedveli a kutyaeledelt. A "Breaking Out is Hard to Do" című részben, Briannek nehezére esik megtartani az egyensúlyát miközben egy teharautó átulján utazott; Peter kérdésére válaszul Brian rámutat arra hogy nem tud felállni a természete miatt. "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey" részben, kiderül hogy Brian nem szobatiszta, és inkább kint a kertben végzi el a dolgát. Loisnak elege lesz ebből és kényszeríti arra, hogy pelenkát hordjon, amit Brian szörnyen megalázónak tart. Stewie vidáman megjegyzi, hogy bután néz ki, de egy idő után hozzá fog szokni. Végül Brian leveti a pelenkát, és West polgármester udvarába végzi a dolgát, amiről Lois ne mtud és azt hiszi hogy szobatiszta lett. Néha úgy tűnik szégyenli hogy kutya, vagy legalábbis nem szeret úgy viselkedni. A "Brian: Portrait of a Dog" című epizódban ellenáll, hogy degradáló kutya trükköket mutasson be Peter kérésere egy kuyta shown, annak ellenére hogy a nyeremény szükséges ahhoz hogy egy új légkondicionálót vegyenek a családnak. Rossz bánásmódtól is szenved kutya mivolta miatt, és megalázzák mikor a család rajtakapja kutya pornográfiával. A "Brian & Stewie" thumb|left|Brian és Stewie bezárva a széfbecímű epizódban, bevallja Stewienak hogy nem talál célt az életben, és tart egy pisztolyt egy letétben arra az esetre, ha bármikor öngyilkos akarna lenni. Azomban Stewie meggyőzi őt, mikor bebizonyítja hogy milyen fontos is ő a családnak (Dog Gone). Brian különösen intelligens, szereti a híres műalkotásokat, mint például a Carmen operát vagy Fyodor Dostoyevsky műveit. Tőzsdézik és gyűjti az irodalmi művek első kiadásait. A "Meet the Quagmires" részben kiderül, hogy tud gitároz és szintetizátoron játszani,bár ez lehet hogy csak egy jelenet kedvéért volt a Vissza a jövőbe című filmből. Dobolni is láthattuk a "McStroke" című részben. Intellektusa miatt nehezére esik romantikus kapcsolatokat kialakítani emberekkel, ami oka lehet annak, hogy kábítószer használ. Los Angelesi tartózkodása alatt több helyen is dolgozott. Például volt pincér, autómosó kezelő, forgatókönyv író és pronográf filem rendező. Quahog-ban nencs munkája, bár egyszer dolgozott helyettes tanárként a Buddy Cianci Junior iskolában, illetve rövid ideig taxisofőr is volt (Deep Throats) Továbbá a dolgozott rendőrként és drogkereső kuytaként a Quahog-i Rendőrségen (The Thin White Line). A rendőrséget azután hagyta ott, hogy kokain függő lett. Ennek ellenére van saját autója, számlákat fizet, amik egy része egy másik családé, és van bankkártyája. Brian egyika azon keveseknek, akik emlékeznek korábbi epizódokben történtekre. A "The Fat Guy Strangler" című részben Brian emlékszi karra, hogy Peter bíztatta arra hogy ugorjon be a zárt ablakon kereszül a General Lee-be (To Love and Die in Dixie) és hozzábág egy követ. Egy alkalommal (Airport '07) Brian felhozza hogy Stewie brutálisan megverte őt (Patriot Games) és hagyja hogy Stewie megegye Peter dohányos köpetét. Kiderül a "Love, Blactually" részben hogy ateista, mint Seth MacFarlane, aki emlondta hogy Brian karaktere reprezentálja a legjobban hogy milyen is ő. Visszatérő poén, hogy Brian képtelen hosszútávú párkapcsolatot fenntartani. A legtöbb alkalommal ez Stewie rossz tanácsai miatt van, aki folyamatosan kiváncsiskodik és beleüti az orrát Brian kapcsolataiba. Máskor Brian sajátmaga okozza a vesztét figyelmetlensége miatt. A leghosszab ideig tartó kapcsolata Jillian-el volt, de végül ez is véget ért (részben Stewie miatt), mikor össze szerettek volna költözni. Később mikor Jillian bejelentette hogy férjhezmegy, Brian utoljára megpróbálta visszaszerezni őt, de végül beletörődött és hagyta férjhezmenni annak ellenére, hogy ezze nagy fájdalmat okozott önmagának. A legtöbb szereplő kedveli Briant. Egyedül Quagmire az aki ki nem állhatja (Jerome Is the New Black). Mikor Brian kérdőre vonja hogy miért Glenn kioktatja minden egyes hibájáról, holott ennek egy része rá is igaz. Például ő is vonzódik Loishoz és évek óta probálja megszerzni őt. Szemrehányást tesz azzal kapcsolatban hogy Brian magárahagyta a fiát, Dylant, holott Glenn több alkalommal is magára hagyta futó kapcsolataiból származó gyermekeit. 'Halálesetek' A "Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story" részben, Stewie a jövőbe utazik, ahol megtudja hogy Brian halott. Briant a mennyországban látjuk miközben martinit iszogat Vincent van Gogh, Kurt Cobain, és Ernest Hemingway társaságában. Mindannyian azt mondják, hogy a szenvedély hiánya miatt lettek öngyilkosak, de Brian elárulja, hogy ő csokoládé miatt halt meg amit egy kukából szedett ki. Az egyik Brian egy alternatív jövőből elvágott nyakkal jelenik meg a "Back to the Pilot" című részben. A "Roads to Vegas" epizódban a "balszerencsés" páros Brian-je leurgik a Vegas Star Hotel erkélyéről miután megegyeztek Stewieval, hogy öngyilkosok lesznek, azért, hogy elkerüljenek egy végrehajtót. Stewie viszont meggondolja magát és nem ugrik vele. thumb|left|Stewie megmenti Briant Briant elüti egy autó és meghal a "Life of Brian" című epizódban. A család úgy dönt hogy továbblép és vásárol egy új kuytát, Vinnyt. Azomban Stewie továbbra is letört marad és a későbbi "Christmas Guy" című részben azt kívánja a Mikulástól a Quahog Mall-ban hogy segítsen neki visszahozni Briant. Ezután Vinny elviszi Stewiet egy játékboltba, ahol meglátja a multbéli önmagát, a jelen Stewie "kölcsönveszi" az időgépet korábbi énjétől és megmenti Briant, azzal hogy ellöki az autó elöl. Megjegyzések *Ez az egyetlen karakter akinek Seth MacFarlane a természetes hangját használja. Ő a szinkronja még Peter Griffinnek, Glenn Quagmirenek és Stewie Griffinnek. *Seth MacFarlane elmondta hogy Brian a kedvenc karaktere. Azt mondja hogy jól érzi magát mikor őt szinkronizálja és van egy kép Brianről a neve mellett az irodája ajtaján. *Brian szerelmes Loisba, és több alkalommal is ptóbált szexuális kapcsolatot létesíteni vele. *Egy 2004-es Toyota Priust vezet. A rendszám tábláján ez áll: BRI-D0G és van egy Kucinich 04 lökhárító matricája. *Brian az első karakter aki megjelent az A''merikai Fater ''cimű sorozatban. A "The People vs. Martin Sugar" című részben tűnik fel, ahol Stan megnevezi kedvenc 10 kitalált kutyáját, és Brian az első helyen van. A bíróság lépcsőjén láthatjuk martinit iszogatni, és megjegyzi hogy Stan nem létezik. Emiatt Stan lehordja őt. *Brian elmondja a "Brian & Stewie" részben hogy ő John McCain-re szavazott. *Life of Brian című epizódban történt halála után, Briant meg sem említik a következő, Into Harmony's Way című részben. Kapcsolatai *Cindy a "Yug Ylimaf" című epizódban *Kate a "The Blind Side" című epizódban *Miss Emily a "Be Careful What You Fish For" című epizódban *Cheryl Tiegs a "Tiegs for Two" című epizódban *Tracy Flannigan a "The Former Life of Brian" című epizódban *Jillian Russell-Wilcox kezdődött a "Whistle While Your Wife Works" című epizódban, és végetért a "Movin' Out (Brian's Song)" című epizódban *Brooke Roberts a "Brian the Bachelor" című epizódban *Shauna Parks a "Peter's Got Woods" című epizódban *Carolyn a "Love, Blactually" című epizódban *Rita a "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag" című epizódban *Lauren Conrad a "We Love You, Conrad" című epizódban *Ida Quagmire a "Quagmire's Dad" című epizódban *Seabreeze Pewterschmidt a "Screwed the Pooch" című epizódban Kategória:Szereplők